thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White
Mayor Leopold White (Father) The Evil Mayor of district 12 (Stepmother) |main = Daggers |secondary = Bow and arrows |strengths = Hard working, Great cook, Rule breaker, Fights for her believes, Empathetic |dream = Finding true love, being able to settle down and have a family |fears = The Evil Mayor of district 12 |weaknesses = Kind, Generous, Rule breaker, Rebel, Physically strong |reaping = Reaped |token = Ribbon that belonged to her mother – uses it to tie up her hair |alliance = James Charming Little Red Riding Hood Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid Small alliance Anti-Careers Loner}} General Information 'Appearance' Snow White is a 18-year old girl often described as the "fairest in district 12." The phrase "lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow", describes her most notable features, being her rosy red lips and rosy cheeks, and both her hair and skin color. She is sweet, but also shy. Being fairly short in height, Snow White also has a rather slender, flat-chested figure and dainty little feet. 'Personality' Snow White is the sweetest and the most gentle person you've ever met. She's naive, resilient, sentimental, helpful and kind, but can also be quite assertive and has the sternness of a mother. She's playful too. She is a dreamer and a romantic, but is willing to work hard if need be in order to earn her keep. She enjoys singing, dancing, cooking, daydreaming, and a love of animals. However, her kindness and generosity can often blind her judgment, and she's quick to break rules if it means to help someone in trouble. She's always quick to rebel against anything that will go against her high moral values. Possibly because both of her parents have died, Snow White's very empathetic towards others and especially children (for instand other tributes younger than herself). Snow White is well known as an optimist; even when others are rude to her, or when things look grim, she always has a positive outlook on life. Snow White is the most pure-hearted of my tributes; she's never mean, cruel, or stubborn, and, because of her resilience and hopeful nature, she shows a great inner strength against adversity. This makes her an example of the fact that one does not have to be physically tough to be strong. 'Backstory' When Snow's mother died her father, the mayor of district 12, remarried the daughter of a peacekeeper. However Snow's "new mother" was not searching for love but for power and in order to become mayor she poisoned her beloved husband. The truth was that Snow's stepmother only cared about two things: Power and beauty. She had one and now she wanted the other. Oh, believe me she was a very beautiful, young woman – but she wasn't the prettiest. No, because the prettiest in all of district 12 was no other than her very own stepdaughter: Snow White. And the mayor could not have that! So she asked her most loyal peacekeeper to take the young Snow White out in the forest around the district and kill her there. The peacekeeper did as he was tolled and lead the young girl out in the forest – but he could not make himself kill something so pure and innocent as her. Instead he told her to run, hide and never come back. Snow White was scared as never before only being at the age of 11 she was now doomed to live the rest of her life in the wild forest. Being the late mayor's daughter she had not been short on anything – so a life in the forest took quite some time to get use to. But she managed and made herself at home between the animals and plants. As she got older she also got braver and a few times a year she would risk going back into the forest in order to trade kills at the Hob. By that time the skilled hunter did not look anything like the little, innocent girl she had once been. Only one day, on her way back to the forest, Snow White was a bit too careless and ran into no other than the head of the Mayor's personal guard. If it had not been for James Charming, Snow White's heart would have been placed on the mayor's plait that day. James Charming was the oldest son of the most un-poor family in the district and from first sight they were on to each other. Snow began coming more and more often to the district in order to see James but sometimes it would also be the other way around: James would come to the forest. But one day he didn't. Snow could not understand it until she sneaked up to the fence and found the peacekeepers "interrogating" James. She acted before thinking and managed to kill several before she was overrun and taken to the mayor. The mayor was furious to find out the death of her stepdaughter was a lie and got her servant executed right away. And what about Snow White and her new friend? The mayor knew exactly what to do with them. If she could not be happy neither should they: And with that said she arranged for Snow White to be picked at the Annual Hunger Games that same year. But knowing there might be a chance of her winning the games she made the same arrangement for James Charming. This way – even if they both made it to the final – only one would get out which meant no happy ever after. 'Trivia' *Snow White is based upon the fairy tale character Snow White with inspiration from "Once Upon A Time" and Disney *Snow White has one of the longest backstories I've ever written (544 words) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:District 12